Triangulo Y Lazos
by lixy-chan
Summary: Ellos tres forman uno, un ser sin sentido, ellos son un triangulo marcado de esencia pura, ellos son felices.


**Diclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto y los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lo único que me pertenece es este humilde one shot.

**Advertencia: **Este one shot, contiene parejas que pueden no ser de su agrado o gusto, favor de respetar gustos.

* * *

**Triangulo**

**Y **

**Lazos**

(Por que te amo demasiado)

...

_-Sabes? Te amo, se que no lo dices nunca, pero, me lo demuestras y eso me hace inmensamente feliz, te amo – le decía una pelirroja a su novio._

_-Karin…deja de decir cursilerías, ya sabes lo que siento, y se lo que sientes así que no lo estés recordando y diciendo siempre, con saberlo nosotros es mas que suficiente – respondía de "mala" gana el novio de esta._

_-Lo se, pero…Te amo y no puedo evitar decirlo, es para recordarte que te amo, y que no pienso en nadie que no seas tu, es para recordarte quien soy, quien eres, quien…quienes somos – _

_-Karin, tengo que decirte algo…muy importante – hablo seriamente el azabache._

_-Si? –_

* * *

Vip Vip Vip Vip Vip , Son las 6:00 A.M.

-Estúpido despertador! Pero por que tan temprano? – gruñía por lo bajo una pelirroja.

-ah…soñaba con… bueno! No importa! Tengo tiempo de sobra, tomare una ducha caliente y después…ah…puede que ah… bueno, con dormir 10 minutos no me pasa nada….ah – diciendo esto ultimo volvió a la cama.

50 minutos después…

-Ah! 6:50! Por que nadie me hablo! Llegare tarde al colegio! – gritaba bajando las escaleras de su no tan amplio hogar.

-Te volviste a quedar dormida Karin? – pregunto la madre de la Uzumaki.

-Perdón enserio mama, solo eran 10 minutos y cuando abrí los ojos es como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo, ni siquiera descanse bien, y además tuve pesadillas en la noche, crees que pueda? –

-Vamos Karin, Naruto te espera en el jardín listo para marcharse, no lo hagas esperar mas –

-Ash…quien debería venir por mi es mi novio y no mi tonto primo –

Entonces ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos lugares de estudio.

* * *

"Como es posible que una sin chiste como ella ande con Neji Hyuga?"

Escuchaba murmullos a sus espaldas.

Y es que ser la novia del chico más popular en el instituto le traía problemas.

"Seguro lo embrujo"

Todo tipo de cosas inventadas, que si lo embrujo, que si le pago, que si le lavo el cerebro, que si lo obligo, que si lo amenazo, que si se le ofreció, que si firmaron un convenio, que si son novios por apuesta…que si esto que si el otro…y no paraban.

-Hola – saludo Karin a su actual novio quien le sonrió y le regalo un beso en los labios.

"Como es posible que la bese?" Se oía detrás de las puertas de las aulas.

-Hola, como amaneciste hoy? – pregunto el Hyuga.

-Pues…`me quede dormida, y se me hiso tarde`…bien, Naruto me recogió y estoy bien, y tu? – le pregunto la chica de ojos rubí.

-Perfecto, pero no tanto como tu, vamos entremos a clases –

-Si – respondió la Uzumaki entrando al aula.

* * *

_-No podemos seguir juntos – _

_-Que dices?, estas hablando enserio? – pregunto sin creérselo la pelirroja._

_-Te engañe con alguien, lo siento, además mis padres no te aceptan y .. – mas se vio interrumpido al ver que su novia soltaba unas míseras lagrimas y estaba a punto de estallar._

_-Niñi _–_ intento calmarla mas le fue imposible._

_-Como puedes? , es por eso? Me engañaste? Con quien? La conozco? Dime quien es? Es mas lida? Mas inteligente? Es mejor que yo? – preguntaba, gritaba, histérica sacando el dolor acumulado en tan pocos minutos._

_-Karin tranquila! – trataba de calmarla, mas siendo que el también gritaba no lograba mucho._

_-A ti jamás te importo la opinión de tus padres, por que ahora haces lo que ellos quieren que hagas? – _

_-Karin, perdón pero, hasta aquí llego nuestra relación – termino por decir el chico antes de regalarle una mirada aparentemente indiferente antes de marcharse del lugar en el que se encontraban, un parque llenos de niños, perros, personas, todos la veían._

_Así fue como la tragedia marco a Karin._

* * *

Entrando al salón y tomando asiento el profesor dio un aviso importante, después paso a recibir a alguien.

Al parecer un chico nuevo.

A Karin le daba curiosidad por saber quien era, sentía que algo pasaría.

-Chicos, y , chicas – hablo el profesor de la clase informando de la entrada de un nuevo alumno – Les presento a su nuevo compañero… -

-Se llama… -

xxx

_-Por que? Sasuke… – susurro para si misma dejando escapar agua salada de sus ojos color rubí._

xxx

-Sasuke Uchiha, todos conocen la empresa Uchiha no? Así que creo que si quieren saber de donde es ya lo saben –

"Vez lo que veo Ino?" "Dios es increíblemente sexy" "Lo quiero para mi" "Es un papacito" "Me quiero divertir con el" "Como se vera sin"

Todas las chicas a excepción de Hinata (claro) estaban embobadas en el chico nuevo.

Pero alguien en lugar de verlo de manera lujuriosa lo veía con resentimiento y confusión.

Que hacia el en este lugar?

De tantos institutos fue a dar en este?

…

Mierda!

…

-Sasuke – murmuro de la forma menos audible posible.

El albino volteo a verla detenidamente.

Había pasado ya dos años desde su ruptura, Karin se cambio de residencia esperando olvidarlo.

Y ahora como de golpe dudas, recuerdos, y… sentimientos surgían.

-Siéntese donde guste – invito el profesor al Uchiha, de forma cortés.

"Siéntate conmigo" "Aquí hay un lugar" "ven aquí" "Vamos siéntate conmigo"

-Hmp… - era la respuesta que les daba a cada una de las chicas sin siquiera voltear a verlas.

-Karin, no crees que ese tipo es un presumido? – le pregunto indiscretamente el Hyuga a su novia.

Mas esta estaba mirando al susodicho sin quitarle la mirada de encima, era una mirada retadora y confusa.

-Karin…Karin! – le hablo Neji.

-Ah! Eh? , mande dime – le pregunto nerviosa.

-Que tanto le ves a ese tipo? – pregunto su novio ahora celoso.

-N…nada, Neji…tranquilo, es solo que tienes razón, es un presumido, arrogante, frio, y… –

Siendo Karin interrumpida por la voz causante de su miseria.

-Disculpa esta libre este asiento? – pregunto Sasuke a Karin.

La Uzumaki estaba en shock, estaba confusa, y no podía hablar.

-N…no… espero a alguien, así que busca otro asiento –

Todos vieron y escucharon la declaración de Karin, estaba dispuesta a no dejarlo sentarse junto a ella.

-Entonces me sentare y cuando llegue esa persona me voy a otro asiento – diciendo esto se sentó a lado de la chica.

"No puedo creer lo que dijo esa sin chiste"

"Como fue capaz de hablarle así a ese bombón de papacito"

"Me las pagara esa zanahoria"

-Karin – la llamo el albino, mas esta no se prestaba a mirarlo siquiera.

-Por que te fuiste? –

-No te encontré por ningún lado –

-Por que te fuiste? – le volvió a preguntar, y conforme le preguntaba algo que para ella era obvio , crecía mas y mas su furia, crecían las ganas de gritarle, de restregarle mil y un cosas en la cara, crecían las ganas de bofetearlo y humillarlo, crecían las ganas de hacer con el lo que el hiso con ella.

"Pero como el le puede estar hablando a esa boba?"

"Veo lo que estoy viendo?"

-Karin, responde –

Tres segundos de silencio y ella estallo silenciosamente.

-Te quieres callar? Trato de escuchar la clase – le dijo severamente enojada.

-Hablaremos en la salida –

-Karin – la llamo su novio.

-Te esta molestando? – le pregunto.

-No, no tranquilo todo esta bien Neji, solo no escuchaba la clase es todo –

-Y el quien es? – le pregunto Sasuke a Karin.

Ella se quedo callada mas el albino obtuvo respuesta por parte del ojiluna.

-Soy su novio, algún problema? –

Uchiha quedo en shock, estuvo en silencio unos momentos antes de lanzar un suspiro al aire y mencionar algo.

-Niñi –

-Karin abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo vio.

Se paro de su asiento de golpe asiendo un escándalo.

Y

….

Plaff

…

…

-No me llames así! Sabes? Me fui por que eres un estúpido patán! Mimado! , me lastimaste! Y trate de olvidarte! Lo logre! Ahora soy feliz con mi novio, mi vida es perfecta, claro pero tenias que regresar a arruinármela toda! Y gracias por que ahora estaré suspendida! Gracias por arruinarme la vida Sasuke! –

Diciendo esto lo empujo y se marcho corriendo del aula, cerrando de un portazo la puerta de este.

Todos estaban callados, algunos comenzaban a murmurar cosas.

Y todas dirigidas hacia la chica que momentos antes se encontraba en el aula.

-Uchiha, no se que le hayas echo a Karin pero te advierto que si te le vuelves a acercar te las veras conmigo – amenazo triunfante el Hyuga.

-No te importa lo que pase entre Karin y yo, el que debe alejarse eres tu, por que pronto ella volverá a mi, así que con permiso voy por ella – dijo Sasuke a punto de marcharse siendo tomado por el brazo y golpeado en el rostro por Neji.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella! No se quien seas, ni que trames, no se quien fuiste en su vida! Pero te aviso que ya no estas en ella- diciendo esto fueron separados por el profesor y varios alumnos.

-Eso cree, pero ella y yo vivimos cosas que tu no te imaginas, si tan seguro crees de estar de su amor por que no la dejas decidir? –

Hyuga sonrió de medio lado.

-No es obvio que te rechazo , escuche lo que dijo, es feliz conmigo –

-Hasta que llegue, eso quiere decir que reviví sentimientos en ella – dijo el albino.

"Se están peleando por la zanahoria?"

"Los embrujo" "Como dos papacitos se pelean por esa?"

"Es una bruja"

-Bien entonces te sugiero que le preguntes sobre el cristal mas hermoso, ella se dará cuenta a quien ama – le sugirió el Uchiha al Hyuga.

-No se que signifique eso, pero se que me ama, y yo la amo, así que mejor no te le acerques, ella es mi novio, es mi mujer, es mía, no tuya, al parecer la perdiste hace tiempo Uchiha – termino por decir saliendo en busca de Karin.

* * *

En los vestidores de mujeres:

-Por que volviste? Por que? –

-Karin? – hablo su novio.

-Neji…

-Karin, que pasa? –

-Perdón, Neji, yo te quiero, eres mi novio, pero…no se, perdón –

-Karin, no se que haya pasado, pero se que el tubo que ver contigo, no se que hiso, no se por que te enojaste tanto, pero, quiero que sepas que estaré contigo, que te amo, y que siempre siempre te voy a apoyar, por que te amo –

Entonces el ojiluna recordó lo antes mencionado por el azabache.

-Karin, cual…cual es…cual es el cristal mas hermoso? – le pregunto curioso Neji.

La chica se quedo callada.

xxx

_-Sasuke! Dime algo lindo! Nunca me dices cosas lindas! – decía en pucheros la chica pelirroja._

_El Uchiha solo la miro por un momento y la ignoro._

_-Vamos Sasuke, eres mi novio, dime algo romántico! – insistió la chica._

_El albino volteo a verla y después se sentó a lado de ella en el césped._

_-Sabes cual es el cristal mas hermoso? – le pregunto._

_-E, no – _

_-El rubí – le respondió el._

_-El rubí? Por que? – le pregunto._

_-Por que son como tus ojos, tus ojos son dos rubíes hermosos Karin, el rubí es el cristal mas hermoso pero tu… eres mas valiosa que cualquier piedra preciosa – termino de decir el chico, viéndola a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada, no esperaba una declaración tan, linda, hermosa, como la que acababa de escuchar._

_La chica comenzó a llorar y se abrazo de Sasuke._

_xxx_

-Karin – la llamo Neji.

-El rubí – le respondió soltando una lagrima.

-Por que el rubí? – le pregunto el.

-Por que son como mis ojos, mis ojos son dos rubíes, son dos piedras preciosas, pero yo valgo mas…soy mas valiosa…mis ojos son rubíes, y yo soy valiosa… - repitió ella.

A Neji se le achico el corazón al escuchar esas palabras.

-Como sabes eso? – le pregunto el.

-Neji…yo…yo te quiero, eres mi novio, me ayudaste, soy feliz contigo, eres el mejor chico que e conocido, y…aunque , pase lo que pase…siempre recuérdame como Karin, la Karin que tu conoces, la que te ama, la que te quiere –

-Por que me dices esto? –

-Por que tengo que hablar con Sasuke –

-Por que quieres hablar con ese patán? Que no te hiso suficiente daño? –

-Si, tienes razón, me hiso mucho daño, por eso quiero dejarlo atrás, por que quiero seguir adelante, por que no quiero odiarlo, tampoco amarlo, quiero simplemente olvidarlo, y seguir con mi vida –

-Nuestras vidas – corrigió el.

-Nuestras vidas –

* * *

En el aula:

"Como se pueden pelear por ella?"

"Sasuke kun! Quieres sentarte conmigo?"

-Tengo que buscarla – se dijo a si mismo.

…

Entonces salió del aula a paso velos buscando a Karin.

Fue cuando vio un cuadro que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo.

-Neji…ahora tu lo eres todo para mi – le escucho decir Sasuke a la pelirroja.

-Te amo – le dijo el.

-No tienes que decirlo siempre, con saberlo nosotros en suficiente.

…

Sasuke sonrió, lo que veía no el gustaba pero lo que oía si.

Ella adopto esa frase de el.

No lo a olvidado.

…

Camino hacia la salida del instituto y se quedo esperando a la salida de todos, tenia pensado decirle muchas cosas a Karin, cosas que ella no sabia, cosas que tenia que saber.

* * *

-Neji, tengo que hablar con el, tranquilo que todo estará bien –

-Lo prometes? – le pregunto el ojiluna.

-Te amo – le dijo evitando al respuesta.

Entonces salió en busca de Sasuke, su corazón latía fuertemente.

Cada paso era un paso menos al retroceso.

Cada segundo era abrumador.

Y cuando al fin lo encontró.

…

-Sasuke – lo llamo.

El volteo.

-Karin –

-Sasuke tenemos que dejar cosas en claro yo… - mas sus palabras fueron paradas por un beso en los labios.

La tomo de la cintura y esta vez profundizo el beso.

Explorando con su lengua su boca.

Karin tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no podía pensar, ese momento después de 2 años, era único.

Al principio se resistió, pero, el pasar de los segundos la hiso vulnerable.

Se dejo llevar por el momento y la magia que sentía.

Se dejo llevar por el.

Se dejo llevar por Sasuke.

Se dejo levar por el amor de su vida.

Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos acercándolo mas a ella, sintiendo su calidez, su contacto le erizaba la piel a cada instante.

Su cercanía la ponía nerviosa.

El beso le encantaba.

Pero el…

El…

Sasuke…

La volvía loca…

Dejo guiarse por su locura y lo beso con más fuerza, con desesperación, como si supiera que el momento terminaría.

A falta de oxigeno ambos se separaron lentamente.

Con respiraciones entre cortadas, golpeándose no solo moralmente, ahora se golpeaba verbalmente en su mente.

"Estúpida loca, por que lo besaste? Mierda! Tengo novio, uno magnifico, al que amo, al que deseo, por que lo hice?" se volvía a golpear mentalmente."

-Te amo – lo escucho decir.

Ella abrió los ojos tanto que se veía graciosa.

Se acerco a el amenazadoramente.

Y

…

…

Plaff!

…

…

-Karin no crees que es demasiado maltrato por hoy? – le pregunto.

-Tu! – lo señalo.

-Yo? – se señalo el.

-Tu! Tu! Tu! –

-Tranquila, que pasa Karin? –

-Tu! , por que me lo dices hasta ahora? , por que tardaste tanto en decírmelo? – le reclamo a punto de llorar nuevamente.

-Karin, sabes que yo no digo esas cosas cursis, así que –

Plaff

…

Otro golpe.

…

-Sasuke! , ah! Por que?, por que me dejaste? , por que me engañaste? Por que? Por que me lastimaste de esa manera? Y por que vienes a arruinarme la vida?! –

…

-Karin, escúchame, …yo no te engañe – sentencio el.

-Que? – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Karin.

-Así es, yo no te engañe, cierto que mis padres no te aceptaban, cierto que me obligaron a terminar contigo, pero …Karin , yo no te engañe –

Silencio total.

Tiempo transcurrido.

Segundos que le parecieron infinitos.

Hasta que…

…

-Sasuke…yo…t…te…te…amo, Sasuke, te amo, te amo! – le dijo abalanzándose sobre el y cayendo juntos al frio concreto.

-Karin, entonces… -

-Sasuke – lo miro a los ojos, y aun en el piso, tirados, uno arriba del otro, Karin lo beso.

Se fundieron en un beso, el beso.

Un beso de los que creaban ambos, un beso de ambos, de mi para ti, un beso nostálgico, un beso como los que algún día, esa ex pareja se daban en los parques, en la sala, el cine, la piscina, la cama.

Trazando una nueva historia en la boca de ambos, escribiendo nuevos momentos entrelazando las lenguas paradójicamente, siendo uno de nuevo, siendo Sasuke y Karin.

De nuevo a falta de aire se separaron.

Otra ves, sintiendo el aliento de uno, golpeándose con su aroma, golpeándose de el.

Se sonrojo ante lo ocurrido y rápidamente se paro.

El imito su gesto.

Karin sonrió, pero, luego su sonrisa se disipo al saber lo que había echo.

Nadie los vio.

Era aun hora de clase.

Y todo ocurrió tan de repente.

Tan rápido.

Sin noción del tiempo.

-Te amo – le repitió.

-Karin – pero fue interrumpido por eta.

-Amo a Neji, lo amo, y no lo voy a dejar, lo quiero, y es el mejor chico a comparación de ti, que eres un patán, pero…te amo, y aunque se que esta mal – pero paro en seco al sentir los brazos de su amado envolverla en un tierno abrazo.

-Karin, no me importa que decidas, sabes lo que siento – Karin sonrió.

-Y aunque tengas que estar con ese Neji, seguirás siendo mía, por que eres mía, lo fuiste, y lo seguirás siendo, nadie me quitara mi privilegio –

* * *

…

Hora de Salida:

-Neji – hablo la chica peliroja a su respectivo novio.

-Hablaste con el? – le pregunto esperando respuesta.

-Si – le respondió.

-Y? –

-No paso nada, el sabe que te amo, sabe que nos amamos, esta dispuesto a no molestarme – le respondió.

xxx

_-Karin, no me importa que decidas, sabes lo que siento – Karin sonrió._

_-Y aunque tengas que estar con ese Neji, seguirás siendo mía, por que eres mía, lo fuiste, y lo seguirás siendo, nadie me quitara mi privilegio –_

_xxx_

Recordó Karin en un intento por que lo que saliera de su boca fuera creíble.

-Sabía que me amas, te amo –

-Neji…tengo algo que decirte…

-Si? –

-Lo amo – silencio por parte de el.

El paro en seco su caminata a lado de su "novia" y se quedo mirando al cielo silenciosamente, haciendo una mueca, una sonrisa.

-Lo se – respondió el.

-Que? –

-Lo se, lo vi en tus ojos, vi en tu mirada un amor diferente al que sientes por mi, pero al fin y al cabo, es amor –

-Neji…yo –

-Tranquila, se que lo amas, pero si por algo estas conmigo, quiero disfrutarlo – le dijo acercándose mas a ella.

-Por que te amo, y no te dejare ir –

_-No me importa que estés con el, siempre y cuando estés conmigo y me sigas amando, no te dejare ir…Karin – _

_-Te amo Sasuke – _

Y ella ama a dos personas.

Es posible amar a dos personas?

…

La beso tiernamente y con amor, tomándola de la cintura suavemente, sin intención de sobrepasarse, a pesar de ya haber estado juntos.

Muy diferente a Sasuke.

Por que Neji es Neji.

Sasuke es Sasuke

Y Karin

Karin es Karin

La tan nombrada "sin chiste"

Aunque tiene mas personalidad que nadie en el mundo, tiene ese vocabulario, esa inteligencia, esa astucia, y esos ojos.

Karin es Karin

Simplemente.

Aquella chica, de cabello rojo escarlata, aquella que usa anteojos, y tiene una de la mejores notas en el instituto, ella es Karin, la chica con mas personalidad, carácter, inteligencia y astucia que nadie allá conocido, es Karin, la dueña de los corazones de los chicos mas populares, la chica menos sin chiste, es Karin, las mas valiosa persona jamás encontrada.

Karin y su cualidad de ser quien es.

Karin es una chica, con inteligencia

Astucia

Personalidad

Carácter

Ojos profundos y bellos ojos rubí.

Tiene belleza pura y común, una belleza exótica que hipnotiza.

Karin y su arte de ser ella.

Ser solo ella

Y su ser.

Por que los ama, a ambos, y por igual, de una manera soberbia y egoísta, pero los ama.

Los ama tanto como para ser de ambos, Sasuke, el ser frio, el ser mas sexy , odioso y misterioso , y Neji, el ser mas tierno, valiente, sensible y con carácter.

Es posible amar asi?

Es pecado?

Por que si lo es…

"Quiero hundirme con ellos"

Juntos

Es posible estar así sin problemas?

No

Pero

Siendo ustedes las posibilidades varían

-Te amo Sasuke, esto es lo que buscabas? – le pregunta al espejo frente a ella.

-Si así es, no tengo respuesta, no se si esto este bien o mal, pero, te amo, y si tengo que estar contigo así, lo are, por que te amo demasiado, por que me quiero hundir contigo, quiero hundirme con ustedes, mis demonios –

Todos son felices…tus padres, tus tíos, tu primo y Hinata, todos.

Todos…

…

…

Y Neji, Sasuke y Karin?

Ellos tres forman uno, un ser sin sentido.

Ellos son un triangulo marcado de esencia pura.

Ellos son felices…

Fin?

* * *

**Nota final:**

_Ah! …_

_Si que mi proyectito me salió muy loco._

_Ops…!_

_Si ya llegaron hasta aquí regálenme un review._

_Gracias queridos lectores! _

by: lixy chan


End file.
